For Better or For Worse, or Not
by mardel
Summary: Bobby Hobbes's back story


For Better or For Worse, or Not  
by mardel  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story they are owned by Segal Productions.  
  
This is an attempt to fill in Bobby's back story.  
  
  
  
Vivian was talking with her friend Pam when a new group of Marines entered the bar. She  
looked them over, nice, several of them were good looking. She was looking for a new man in  
her life. She watched them for a while, trying to decide which one was the best for her. Finally  
she decided she was going to have to talk with them.  
  
"Hi, would you like to dance?" Vivian approached the group of Marines.   
  
"Sure thing honey. What's your name?" the tall blonde Marine asked.   
  
"Vivian, but I was asking him. Would you like to dance Sgt.?" Vivian locked her  
gaze on Sgt. Hobbes. He looked slightly surprised.   
  
"Nice to meet you Vivian, yes, let's dance." Bobby smiled shook hands with   
Vivian and escorted her to the dance floor.   
  
Vivian liked his voice is was soft, masculine. He had beautiful brown eyes.  
"You didn't tell me your name."  
  
"Bobby Hobbes," they moved with the music, Vivian liked him. After two dances  
he walked her back to her table.   
  
"Stay and talk to me for a while?"   
  
"Alright," Bobby took the seat next to her. Vivian smiled, she liked his looks,   
dark hair, nice build, he wasn't real tall maybe five-ten. He had nice hands,  
wide, strong looking hands.   
  
"Tell my about yourself?"  
  
"What would you like to know?" Bobby wasn't use to being the one asked   
questions. He usually pursued a woman he found attractive. This was a new  
experience for him. Vivian was petite, with red hair, big blue eyes and a nice  
figure. She was a beautiful woman and she wanted to get to know him.   
  
"I'm with the third Marine group here in San Diego. I just came back from   
Granada. I'm working on a degree in Criminal Justice at SD State. Are you in college?"  
"I was, I graduated a few months ago. I studied business, I'm the manager  
of a store in Venice."   
  
"That's good, I'm almost done with my degree in Criminal Investigation. You're here with  
friends, right?   
  
" A few of my friends from college. We get together every so often and do the  
town."   
  
"Come on Vivian, we're leaving." Pam grabbed her friend's arm.   
  
"Oh, here this is my number call me. I'd like to see you again." She hurried to   
write down her number for him on a napkin.   
  
Bobby stood up, when she did. " I will call, tell me your last name?"   
  
" Turner. Call me." she was being pulled off towards the door by Pam.  
  
"Stop it, I can walk, what's the big hurry?"   
  
"Jennifer couldn't get that big blonde Marine to leave her alone. He wouldn't  
take no for an answer so we're leaving." Pam explained.  
  
"I hope he calls, he was nice. Intense."   
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Bobby thought about calling her several time over the next few weeks. But he  
never did. He was surprised to receive a message from her one day when he  
returned to his quarters.   
  
Please call Vivian Turner.   
  
They began to see each other regularly. Vivian grew attached to Bobby more  
quickly than she any other boy friend. Bobby fell in love with her after only a  
month of spending time with her.   
  
"I had a nice time tonight Bobby." Viv turned to face him as he walked her to  
her door. She was hoping for a good night kiss at least, as it was their third date.  
Bobby braced a hand on door jam, and leaned in, his mouth covered hers.   
She was sweet, soft, he pressed his lips against her's, when she opened her  
mouth to him, it was a shock. He stroked his tongue over her tongue. She  
sucked his into her mouth, her hands coming to rest on his strong chest.   
Bobby pulled her into an embrace, his arms around her body, molding her   
against him. He continued the kiss, it became passionate. When he finally  
lifted his mouth from her's to look into her eyes. He saw she was aroused.   
Her eyes bright from their heated kiss.   
  
" I think I'd better go home, Viv. Good night." Bobby said, but didn't move.  
She felt so perfect in his arms. Her breasts pressed against his chest, felt  
like she was made just for him. He kissed her one more time, breaking  
it off quicker, but kissing her several more times. The corner of her mouth,  
her jaw, her lips one last time. Then he released her, stepping back to  
give them both breathing room. "Good night."   
  
"Good night, Bobby." She could barely focus on his retreating back. Wow,  
he hadn't expect so much emotion from him so soon.   
  
Bobby was shaken by his strong reaction to Vivian. He hadn't reacted to a  
woman like this before. He was experiencing emotions all layered on top  
of each other. Attraction, respect, protectiveness, tenderness, admiration,  
pride and apprehension and fear. He'd never been afraid of his feelings for anyone.  
  
He'd experienced fear in his life. During training, when they had been part of the landing force in  
Granada. Even when he was a kid and his sister had treated him like her own personal slave.   
All added together it must mean he was in love with her. That was the fear, he knew she liked  
him. But would she want to spend the rest of her life with him. Because he couldn't imagine  
living with out her.   
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"Viv, I've been accepted at Quantico. Remember I told you I'd applied six months  
ago?"  
  
"Bobby! you've been waiting and waiting to hear from them. I'm so happy for you."  
She jumped up and hugged him around the neck. Bobby embraced her in return,  
his arms holding her close, squeezing her tightly.   
Vivian loved being in his arms, the tighter the hug the better she liked it. She  
had been dreaming about making love with him ever since they had shared   
their first kiss. She was falling more in love with him every day.   
  
"I have to report for training in six weeks. Will you wait for me?"   
  
"Of course I'll wait for you. Will you be sent back to California after your  
training?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. They send us where they need agents."   
  
"Then I guess I'd better start getting rid of things I don't need."   
  
"Does that mean you've finally decided you will marry me?"   
  
"Yes!" she jumped into his arms again. Bobby hugged her even harder,  
lifting her feet off the floor and twirling her around the room. Then he kissed  
her long, deep passion filled. Her head was spinning from the kiss, she was  
always disoriented after one of his kisses.   
  
Once he allowed her to breath again, she framed his face with her hands.   
Looking deeply into his eyes, " Make love to me Bobby. I want you so much."  
He couldn't refuse her, as much as he wanted to wait until they did marry.  
He couldn't refuse that look in her eyes. Desire, for him. He wasn't the most  
experienced lover, but he was willing. He wanted to please her, to show her  
the way she made him feel, to make her feel his love.   
  
Bobby carried her into her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, toeing off his shoes.  
He lay down beside her, moving to kiss her again. Vivian had been with a few   
men in her life. But this was different, she was absolutely sure he was the man  
she would marry, the man she would love forever.   
  
They kissed, for several minutes before she grew impatient and reached to  
unbutton his shirt. She was thrilled to learn he looked even better than she  
had guessed. His chest was covered with dark hair, and muscles.   
  
"Oh, Bobby you look so powerful." she helped him out of his shirt, then stroked  
her hands over his wide chest. "You're so hard, so hot. Um you feel so good."  
  
Bobby loved her praise, he allowed her to caress him a few minutes before   
returning to kissing her mouth. Then down her jaw, behind her ear, he tugged  
on her ear lobe with is teeth gently. Then down her slender neck to the hollow  
of her throat. He pushed open her blouse, kissing along her collar bone, then  
freeing her breast from her bra. Nuzzling, kissing.   
  
Vivian moaned, loving his touch, his mouth on her. Bobby continued, kissing   
building her need for him. Moving on to her other breast, teasing her nipple  
into a hard nub of desire. He was aroused and throbbing by the time he  
slipped off her slacks. Moving off the bed to remove his pants. He quickly   
sheathed his thick erection in a condom and pressed his hard organ against  
her softness.   
  
"Let me feel you Bobby,"  
He pushed forward, she was tight, hot it felt like heaven.  
"Oh, you're so hard, ... so full, um," she lifted towards him as he thrust forward.  
  
"I love you so much, Viv."   
Bobby rode over her, using long strokes to give her as much pleasure as he was  
capable of providing. She cried out repeatedly, experiencing pleasure, several times before he  
reached a climax of his own.   
"Bobby you are so wonderful. I'll never get enough of you."   
He moved from above her and lay next to her, pulling her into his side. He liked  
to cuddle, at least with Vivian he did. She lifted up on an elbow to look at him.  
  
" I love you Bobby Hobbes." Then kissed him softly.   
Vivian sighed, and rested her cheek on his chest. Caressing the other side of  
his wide chest with her fingers. Toying with the dark hair, stroking the ridge of muscle.   
" Can I tell you something?   
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
" I'm really going to miss you when you go for training."   
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby spent his fourteen weeks at Quantico learning more information in a short   
amount of time than he ever had before. The class started with eighty men and woman.  
By the time they were graduated there were only fifty three new agents. Bobby wasn't the star  
pupil, but he was near the top. His military experience helping him with physical requirements  
of the training. He breezed through firearms training, and the PT tests.   
  
He missed Vivian, but was to busy to dwell on not being able to see her.   
When he flew home after graduation, Viv met him at the airport.   
  
"Bobby! I'm so glad you're home!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed  
him deeply. Bobby lifted her in his arms for a second while returning her kiss.  
He didn't know how he'd gone with out her in his arms for so long.   
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was posted to Washington Filed Office for his first office of assignment.   
He and Viv were married in a military ceremony attended by family and friends.  
Viv's family, Bobby had no contact with his sister and his parents were dead.  
  
  
By his third year with the bureau his talent for undercover work was discovered.  
He was sent to the mid-east on several cases posing as a arms dealer, in one case.   
That was the beginning of his marital discord. Vivian wanted him home, not off  
on undercover assignments. His periods of time out of the country tended to put  
him on edge. He became wary, and paranoid. When he was home , he was always  
checking up on Viv. Making sure she was safe. Needing to know where she was  
at all times. By the fifth year of their marriage, Bobby was behaving so differently  
from his usual self that Vivian left. She couldn't stand seeing him deteriorating into  
a nervous, tense, distrustful shadow of himself. It was shortly after she left that the   
incident that caused his dismissal from the bureau occurred.   
He was put into treatment, and on medication. He was reassigned several times over the  
next four years until he ended up at his last possible agency, working for the Official.   
  
end  



End file.
